bróðir
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Iceland yang berjalan untuk mencari Norway, ia hanya sosok kecil yang mencari sosok sang kakak. /"kakak..."/


_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _Fanfic © Zee_

 _Tiada keuntungan apa pun selain kesenang dan bertambahnya asupan saya :)_

 _Warning : OOC kurasa, Abal, Gj, Aneh, No Yaoi, hanya hubungan adik - kakak doank :v , dsb ._

 _Summary : Iceland yang berjalan untuk mencari Norway, ia hanya sosok kecil yang mencari sosok sang kakak. /"kakak..."/ :))_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kaki - kaki mungilnya tengah menapaki jalan setapak. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya mentap bosan pada pohon yang menjulang tinggi , yang begitu tinggi hingga ia merasa seolah manusia kerdil, atau memang ia yang masih kecil. Pakaian putih yang tengah ia kenakan mulai nampak lusuh dengan beberapa percikan lumpur pada bagian bawah. Rumput mulai menari lalu matahari yang mulai bersembunyi. Lihatlah langit yang mulai petang namun bias merah - orange matahari masih dapat nampak di cakrawala. Pemuda mungil bersurai keperakan itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, ia mulai takut dengan suara - suara yang tercipta seolah dari belakang tubuhnya, ia takut. Kini hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti sekitarnya. Membaur menjadi satu dengan suara - suara yang tadi ia dengar, suhu yang mulai turun mulai membuat hawa dingin yang begitu khas dengan daratan utara. Denmark berkata bahwa kakaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya semula, namun kini seolah salah. Ia tak dapat menemukan sosok Norway, yang tak kunjung datang. Iceland kecil mulai memeluk hewan peliharaannya semakin erat dalam dekapannya , mungkin saja puffinnya akan tercekik kehabisan nafas akibat ulahnya. Namun kini pemuda kecil itu benar - benar takut kala langit mulai menggelap. Saat akan kembali Iceland pun kini dilanda rasa bingung, kala ia memilih jalan. Pikirannya tak karuan, ia takut. Ia tengah tersesat dan sedikit berharap mungkin saja kakaknya akan datang mencarinya, meskipun Iceland tak begitu yakin dengan pemikiran tersebut.

Ia terdiam, meringkuk pada sebuah pohon besar, benar - benar ketakutan. Berharap seseorang akan datang. Meskipun kristal ungu miliknya mulai berkaca - kaca namun Iceland tetap diam. Pemuda berhelaian putih keperakan tersebut kini merasa gelisah, pandangan yang ia lihat seolah sama. Antara langit yang mulai menggelap dan juga pepohonan disekitar. Seolah satu dengan yang lain adalah pemandangan yang sama.

Tes...

Iceland mulai mendongakkan kepalanya kala ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menjatuhi surai keperakan miliknya, itu air. Semakin lama semakin terasa tetes demi tetes air tersebut , gerimis ringan. Dan kini Iceland mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk meneduh dibawah pohon. Ia semakin takut nan gelisah. Netranya bergerak tak tentu arah , kanan - kiri - kakan - kiri. Mencari - cari sesuatu. Ia butuh cahaya, disini hampir begitu gelap. Dan dengan tekad seadanya pemuda itu mulai berdiri, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerobos gerimis. Ia ingin segera pulang dan bukan meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Mencoba menggali ingatannya, dari mana ia datang tadi. Harusnya arah selatan , namun si kecil itu tak membawa kompas, mungkin saja bisa bertemu Denmark saat ia berjalan menuju selatan atau mungkin kakaknya. Tekadnya berkata ia tak boleh takut.

"Ice." pemuda kecil itu menengadah keatas, saat tiada tetesan air yang turun membasahi surainya. Ada sebuah benda yang menghalangi tetesan - tetesan air yang turun kepadanya , lalu suara itu.

"Kakak..." Iceland segera memeluk kaki kakaknya, dengan sedikit ketakutan, ia juga bersyukur kakaknya menemukan dirinya disini.

"Kau baik - baik saja" Norway berjongkok , mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi adik kecilnya itu. Dan kini Iceland pun mulai memeluk Norway dengan erat, seolah tengah mencari kehangatan dari pemuda itu.

Hup...

Pemuda berjepit _Nordic Cross_ itu segera mendekap sosok adiknya dan memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk memegang payung. Ia membawa Iceland dalam gendongannya dan mulai berjalan menuju arah pulang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" gumam si kecil Iceland sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada sang kakak.

"Peri hutan." ujar Norway seadanya. Sedangkan Iceland hanya mengangguk saja, karena ia tahu akan panjang ceritanya jika ia membahas hal - hal berbau sihir, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Iceland mulai menyandarkan kepalanya, mencari kehangatan dan juga kenyamanan disana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin pemuda perhelaian putih keperakan itu katakan pada sosok kakaknya, namun itu nanti saja. Nanti setelah mereka telah sampai dirumah, dan biarkan pemuda mungil itu terlelap, memejamkan mata pada kehangatan pada dekapan sang kakak tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _F.I.N :)_


End file.
